HP y la óden del fénix
by Hermione-Iris y Peke
Summary: un nuevo año en Hogwarts.. nuevos amores. . nuevas sensaciones. .


Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix Autoras: Renata lay y María José Vidal e- mail: fansharryp@hotmail.com Capítulo 1 Vacaciones con los Weasley Una tarde Harry Potter estaba sentado en su pieza pensando q iba a hacer cuando regresaría a su querido colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería ahí lo esperaban sus grandes amigos Ron Weasley Y Hermione Granger, aunque Harry esperaba poder ir a la casa de Ron. Aquella tarde le llegó una lechuza proveniente de su amigo Ron y decía: así:Hola harry¿ como estas? yo bien , espero q tu también, estoy en mi casa con Hermione y espero q puedas venir osino igual te iremos a buscar con mi papa, Hermione, en polvos flu, respondeme rapido por favor para q nos podamos ver pronto Ron Harry después de leer la carta se puso muy feliz ya q se le daba la oportunidad de poder encontrarse con sus amigos del alma. Se apresuro a escribirle una carta de respuesta a Ron.que deci así: Querido Ron: todo acá va bien me alegro que estés bien espero que Hermione también este bien, no sé si pueda ir a tu casa le tengo que preguntar a los muggles pero como tu sabes si los amenazo con Sirius me dejan ir bueno le pregunto y te mando otra lechuza Nos vemos luego(eso espero) Harry Si- pensó Harry esto esta bien luego sacó a Hedwing de su jaula y le dijo: -Hedwing entrégale esto a Ron y luego regresa rápido por que tengo que mandar otra carta- Hedwing emprendió el vuelo y Harry vio como desaparecía. Bajo a preguntarle a los Dursley si lo dejaban ir a la casa de Ron. -Tío Vernón ¿ me dejas ir a la casa de Ron, él es un amigo con él que me fui el año pasado? Vernón lo miro con furia y dijo: - tú estas loco, ¿crees que todos los años te vas a ir a la casa de esos anormales?, Entonces estas muy equivocado - bramó tío Vernón Bueno -dijo Harry en un suspiro- ¿puedo subir? Tengo que mandarle una carta a mi padrino diciéndole que no puedo ir- Harry se quedó mirando el efecto de sus palabras. En la regordeta cara de tío Vernón se dejo notar el miedo y luego dijo: - No le escribas a tu padrino y si le quieres escribir solo dile que vas a la casa de tu amigo -dijo pero luego se dio cuenta de que fue muy bueno y dijo: - pero ellos te vienen a buscar ¡ yo no te pienso ir a dejar! a parte ni siquiera sé a donde viven Harry se quedó como hipnotizado pensando lo bien que lo pasaría con sus mejores amigos derrepente por un grito de Vernón salió de su trance. - Ya vete de aquí, a lista tus cosas no quiero que esa gente se quedé aquí esperando que tu arregles tus cosas. - Ya me voy ah y luego te aviso a que hora me voy mañana - Ya pero apúrate Harry salió de la sala y se fue a su pieza a arreglar sus cosas. . . . . . . . . .justo cuando estaba terminando de arreglar sus cosas cuando derrepente llegó Hedwing. Con una carta de Ron en su pico.que deciá así:Harry, te podemos pasar a buscar mañana a las 2 de la tarde¿ te parece ? bueno creo que es todo ah y Hermione esta muy bien bueno nos vemos pronto Ron Harry se apresuró a escribir la respuesta ansiaba tanto llegar a la casa de Ron para poder ver a sus mejores amigos, su respuesta decía así: Ron me dejaron ir a tu casa me parece muy bien mañana a las 2 de la tarde bueno no vemos Harry cuándo Harry terminó de guardar sus cosas, entregarle la carta a Hedwing, miró la hora y vio que eran las 10:00 de la noche se dispuso a dormir por que mañana tendría un día muy largo por delante. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . A la mañana siguiente se despertó y vio que eran las 7:00 de la mañana- es muy temprano pensó Harry- se trató de quedar dormido nuevamente pero no pudo a sí que se levantó, se vistió y bajo a tomar desayuno. Iba entrando a la cocina y derrepente se da cuenta de que no estaba sola, se da cuenta de que Dudley está adentro. - ¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó Dudley de mala gana - lo mismo que tú - respondió Harry- vine a comer, igual que tú, por lo que veo - Eh. . . . . . si he venido a comer- respondió Dudley- y aparte ¿que importa a ti lo que yo haga? - Nada solo decía. Y hasta ahí llego su conversación Harry no quería desperdiciar su buen humor con Dudley, lo tenía guardado para sus amigos. Luego después de tomar su desayuno se fue a su pieza, no tenía nada que hacer a parte de esperar, comenzó a leer un libro de Quidditch Volando con los Cannons era la décima vez o milesima vez que se lo leía, pero como no tenía nada que hacer se puso a leer, se puso a esperar, esperó. . . . . . y esperó. . . . . . . . Hasta las 1:45 que se dispuso a bajar a la sala de estar. Bajó todas sus cosas y ahí se dispuso a esperar a el señor Weasley, a Ron y a Hermione. Comó 10 min para las 2 se sintió un estremecimiento en la chimenea, la chimenea no era eléctrica por que los Dursley habían pensado que podía ocurrir algo similar al año pasado. Derrepente apareció en la sala el señor Weasley, luego apareció Hermione, y luego Ron. El señor Weasley saludó cortésmente a los Dursley ellos lo saludaron un poco temerosos pero lo único que querían es que ello se fueran, luego de poner las cosas de Harry en la chimenea se fue Ron luego Harry, Hermione y por último el señor Weasley. Derrepente todos aparecieron en la madriguera con la señora Weasley al frente ella abrazó y besó a Harry. - Buenas tardes señora Weasley- fue lo único que se animó a decir Harry. - vamos a mi pieza - dijo Ron - vamos - dijo Hermione Derrepente Harry se fijó en Hermione, no se había fijado en ella desde que se fueron de la casa de los Dursley, estaba muy cambiada a como él la recordaba tenía el pelo mucho más liso y su cara estaba muy linda, demasiado linda a decir verdad esta preciosa pensó Harry derrepente sintió como que se le calentaba la cara entonces Ron le dijo: - ¿Que té pasa Harry?- preguntó Ron, al extrañarse que Harry de un momento a otro y sin razón alguna se pusiera extremadamente colorado. - Nada- dijo Harry. Derrepente el se volteo a mirar a Hermione y se dio cuenta que ella ¡también estaba roja! Harry pensó ¿por qué está roja? ¿Acaso le gusta Ron? Pero de sus preguntas lo sacó justamente Ron que le dijo a él y a Hermione: - ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- preguntó Ron con curiosidad- derrepente me imaginó, Harry que te puede gustar Ginny, ¡uy! Harry no me lo habías contado. Derrepente Harry se dio cuenta que Hermione también salió de su trance y miró a Harry con curiosidad, ella quería escuchar su respuesta. - No- dijo Harry con seguridad, a Hermione se le notó la cara de tranquilidad al escuchar la respuesta de Harry. - Ah que pena- dijo Ron- hubiese sido muy divertido jajajajaja tú y Ginny jajajajajaja - Ya basta -dijo Hermione media enfadada- subamos ahora - dijo con tono autoritario. - ¿Qué té pasa Hermione?- dijo ron- ¿Por qué te enfadas? - No me he enfadado- dijo Hermione- solo que tú andas diciendo puras cosas absurdas. - No tiene nada de absurdo que a Harry le pueda gustar Ginny, y a parte ¿qué tiene de malo?-dijo Ron - Subamos- dijo Harry- no hay nada de absurdo en que me gusté Ginny pero. . . no me gusta a sí que no peleemos por eso. - Está bien- dijeron al mismo tiempo Ron y Hermione, ambos lamentando no poder seguir peleando. Subieron a la pieza de Ron y él dijo: - Harry, supongo que debes querer cambiarte de ropa- le dijo ron es una significativa mirada como diciendo: te tengo que decir algo, pero a solas. - Eh. . . . . . . . . si- dijo Harry- oye Hermione te puedes ir por favor para que yo me pueda cambiar- pidió Harry con amabilidad Ron ya había notado que el tono en el cual se hablaban sus amigos era distintos a la última vez que se vieron, por eso quería hablar con Harry, a parte se dio cuenta de que a Hermione le brillaban los ojos mas que nunca desde que se encontraron con Harry. - Entonces Ron- dijo Harry-¿ de que querías hablarme? - Eh . . . . . es sobre Hermione es que te he notado distinto con ella y a parte cuándo te sonrojaste me dio la impresión de que había sido por Hermione no por Ginny. Harry se sonrojo nuevamente pero más que antes a parte el creía que tendría que contarle a Ron que a el al parecer le gusta su mejor amiga la que los dos conocen desde primer año eso no iba a ser fácil para él pero creía que tenía que contárselo a su mejor amigo pero el no sabia en realidad si lo que sentía era amor pero definitivamente no era lo mismo que antes pero no sabía como explicárselo a Ron - Ron -dijo Harry- eh. . . . no me gusta Ginny ya te lo dije-dijo Harry tratando de cambiar el tema, tratando de evadir la pregunta. - Ya lo sé pero mi pregunta no es esa- dijo Ron - mi pregunta es ¿ qué el lo que sientes por Hermione? - Tienes razón Ron, no es lo mismo que el año pasado pero no se que es realmente lo que siento. - Lo decía por que a los dos le brillan los ojos demasiado, como nunca, yo se los había visto brillar a Hermione cuando estaba con Krum pero nunca de esta manera y a ti te los había visto brillar cuando veías a Cho Chang. Derrepente Harry se acordó de Cho, la había olvidado completamente ¡ que raro! Se dijo así mismo, pero creo que definitivamente ya no me gusta Cho se dijo - ¿Ron?- dijo Harry - ¿Qué Harry?- dijo ron - ¿te puedo contar algo que no le he dicho a nadie? - Eh . . . . si claro - Bueno, a mí desde tercero más o menos me gustaba Cho Chang - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ en serió Harry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Harry asintió lentamente con la cabeza deseando no haberlo dicho, por que aunque Ron era su mejor amigo nunca le contaba sus sentimientos, mas bien era la primera vez que se lo contaba Después Harry pensó y le preguntó a Ron. -¿no le vas a decir a nadie cierto? -no- dijo Ron -¿en serio? -preguntó Harry -sí - respondió Ron, con mucha seriedad, no muy común en él - Gracias - dijo Harry - De nada - vamos a buscar a Hermione está con Ginny, vamos por que yo no quiero incluirme al minuto de confianza- dijo Ron poniéndose bromista. - Dale vamos- dijo Harry Cuando iban llegando a la habitación de las chicas Ron se detuvo para golpear la puerta, ya que no lo dejaban entrar sin golpear. pero se detuvo para escuchar la conversación que tenían Ginny y Hermione. - Ya dale toca - le dijo Harry - Ssssshhhhhh - dijo Ron- escuchemos lo que dicen - dijo nuevamente Ron, en un tono de voz muy bajo. - Creo que no deberíamos- dijo Harry - Sssshhh- dijo Ron- escuchemos - Está bien pero si nos pillan. . . . . . .- dijo Harry - Sssshhh, Harry cállate de una vez - dijo Ron - Bueno ya- dijo Harry Comenzaron a escuchar la conversación primero escucharon la voz da Ginny que deciá: - Pero como es posible Hermione- dijo Ginny - nunca lo creí posible - Yo se pero que voy hacer- dijo Hermione - No se pero. . . . . - dijo Ginny- ¿sabes si él siente lo mismo por ti? - No estoy segura que no el solo me mira como una amiga- dijo Hermione - No lo creo que te apuesto a que a el también le gusta tu- dijo Ginny - ¿ pero a ti no te molesta? ¿cierto?- Dijo Herm - ¿molestarme?- dijo Ginny -no para nada no te preocupes - pero. . . . . . . . . . a ti ¿antes te gustaba? ¿no es cierto? - Eh. . . . . . pero ahora no,a si que no importa - dijo Ginny - Ah. . . . . bueno gracias por apoyarme pero no sirve de nada a mi me gusta Harry y a el no le gusto yo a si que no importa- dijo Hermione - No creo que tu le gustes, mas bien estoy segura de que le gustas- dijo Ginny - Mmmmmmmmmmmm . . . . . . . . bueno no importa vamos a hablar con ellos y no toquemos mas el tema-dijo Hermione - Bueno, vamos- dijo Ginny Justo cuando iban a salir se encontraron con Ron y Harry entonces Ginny preguntó -¿escucharon lo que dijimos? - no -mintieron ambos (Ron y Harry) - Ah - dijo Hermione toda nerviosa - Harry se sonrojó no sabia por que pero el se sentía muy distinto, sentía que también amaba a Hermione - vamos a comer- dijo Ron, tratando de romper el momento de silencio- tengo hambre - si, vamos - dijo Hermione - ¡ que raro! ¿tu con ganas de comer?- dijo Ron irónicamente - bueno algún día tendrías que comer, Hermione- dijo Harry, para que Ron no fuera a decir nada más que revelara que ello había estado escuchando su conversación, a parte Harry tenía el presentimiento que Ron quería comenzar una nueva pelea. Bajaron a la cocina a comer, ya que eran las 8:00 de la noche y todos tenían hambre Fue una comida tranquila sin contratiempos luego de la comida que duró alrededor de 45 min todos se fueron a acostar. - Buenas noches - dijo Ginny - Buenas noches- dijo Ron en un descomunal bostezo - Hasta mañana- dijo Hermione- que duerman bien - Hasta mañana - dijo Harry Después de la despedida (una aburrida despedida en realidad) se fueron a acostar Y ahí Ron quería interrogar a Harry. . . . . . . . 


End file.
